


venus and mars

by placebo



Series: doki doki heartbeat [3]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Getting Together, beaches are the most romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 06:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17823659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/placebo/pseuds/placebo
Summary: Hyunjin looks so smug in her hoodie and leather jacket, Heejin thinks she wants to hit her.(Or maybe just kiss the smirk right off her face.)





	venus and mars

 

 

 

_So can we stay forever ever like this..._

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’s an unusually cool night for summer.

The weather app had predicted a cool change, a steady drop from thirty-something hot to twenty-something cool, perhaps hitting nineteen degrees by three in the morning. But of course, in true Unpredictable City Fashion, the cool change had arrived earlier, dropped faster and much,  _ much _ , lower.

(Twelve degrees by midnight, Heejin will find out later, only slightly regretting not checking before she left.)

It’s one o’clock now, and Heejin is dumb, overestimating her resistance to the cold and assuming she would be fine in a shirt and shorts. Goosebumps erupt on her skin when the wind blows just that little bit harder, the air buffeting her hair and obscuring her vision in a black curtain. She’s already halfway out of her window and, well, it’s too late to go back in and change, she’s perched too precariously to brush her hair from her eyes.

(Lucky for her, she’s snuck out through her bedroom window hundreds of times before, she could do it blindfolded.)

It’s cold enough outside that her fingers start turning numb, she barely feels the bark scratching at the pads of her fingers as she scrabbles for hold on the thin branch. Once, long ago, she had been too afraid to crawl across, too mistrustful in the seemingly frail branch. It hadn’t seemed able to hold an orange, let alone a full human being, remaining out of use until one evening when, in a rush to  _ get out  _ of her house, she had braved the branch to avoid suspicion from her parents.

Years later, the branch is still here, Heejin is still alive and uninjured, but the thrill of testing nature remains, the branch bending under her weight, always bending but never breaking. 

The branch thickens by the trunk, enough that Heejin can pause, brush the hair from her eyes, sweep it out of her face and away from the wind. From where she’s sitting, she can’t see anyone, but she’s done this the same way so many times she knows Hyunjin is waiting below, knows there’s probably a car and everyone else a block away. 

She clambers down, obscured from the windows of her house, fingers digging into stubs and divots. She knows how to stay hidden, how to move from branch to branch without making a single sound, her feet landing on each branch with a light  _ thud  _ and nothing else.

(She had to learn it quickly, after a night forced back inside when her mum had woken up, yelled a bit, and dragged Heejin in. She hadn’t noticed Hyunjin hidden in the shadows, hasn’t noticed Heejin sneaking out since.)

Despite having done this countless times, she stumbles when she drops to the ground from the lowest branch, almost losing her footing and face-planting into the grass. Warm hands grasp her shoulders, Hyunjin pressing close behind Heejin to steady her. Heejin’s face flushes, from embarrassment or proximity or both; she’s not sure.

For a moment, she’s held in Hyunjin’s embrace, warm and tight and comfortable. Somewhere she could stay forever, safe, secure, away from struggles and her family and her life. In Hyunjin’s arms life always feels better.

Then Hyunjin leans over, mutters, “ _ loser, _ ” and the moment is shattered. 

Heejin breaks away, spinning around to thwack Hyunjin in the arm, relishing in the affronted  _ squeak  _ Hyunjin lets out. 

“Shit, don’t be so  _ loud, _ ” Heejin hisses, clapping a hand over Hyunjin’s mouth. She tries not to grimace when Hyunjin licks her palm, tugging her into the open and out her driveway. It’s a route they take often, sneaking out with rubber-soled shoes that mask their footsteps, breaking out into a run once they’ve passed the driveway. Hyunjin breaks away from Heejin’s hold and races ahead; she doesn’t say anything but the message is clear.

Heejin follows hot on her trail, desperately trying to catch Hyunjin. She falls just short, Hyunjin slapping her hand to the stop sign on the corner just a split second before Heejin barrels into her, catching herself right before she topples them both over. 

“I win,” Hyunjin teases, giggling right in Heejin’s face. Her hair is all messed up, a strand hanging in front of her face, swaying from momentum. Heejin resists the urge to brush it away, to fall into Hyunjin’s arms right then and there, instead focusing her gaze on the post in front of her as she catches her breath. Her cheeks are flushed from the running. Nothing else.

For a moment she’s forgotten about the cold, but then a cool wind breezes through, messing up Hyunjin’s hair even more and sending a full-body shudder through Heejin.  _ God  _ it’s cold, and fuck, Heejin is dumb.

“You cold?” Hyunjin looks so smug in her hoodie and leather jacket, Heejin thinks she wants to hit her. 

(Or maybe just kiss the smirk right off her face.)

“What do you think, dumbass,” Heejin whines, rubbing at her arms. The friction generated is little, but it warms her up slightly. Very slightly. 

Hyunjin snickers. “You’re the dumb one here, Jinnie.”

She’s shedded her leather jacket in seconds, pressing it to Heejin’s chest. Flushing, Heejin takes it gratefully, slipping it on and sighing in pleasure at the warmth that envelops her torso. She tugs the jacket more firmly around herself, shutting her eyes and standing still to soak up as much warmth as possible.

“Let’s go, Heejinnie,” Hyunjin tugs at her jacket impatiently. Eyes snapping open, Heejin pouts at Hyunjin but follows anyway, turning the corner to the hideaway they always go, where everyone else waits.

Hyunjin’s shitty second-hand motorcycle shines in the moonlight, visible from even a block away. There’s nothing else there - not Haseul’s car, not Haseul or Yeojin or Vivi, nothing but Hyunjin’s shitty motorbike.

“Where are the others?” Heejin has to speed up to keep up with Hyunjin’s pace, calling out her question to ensure Hyunjin hears her.

“It’s just us tonight. I wanted to show you something.” Hyunjin tosses a helmet in Heejin’s general direction, Heejin just barely catching it before it smashes to the ground. The helmet fits snugly over her head, heavy but comfortable, though the chin strap is more difficult to work out.

Hyunjin appears in front of her, deft fingers tugging the straps out of Heejin;s arms and clipping them together easily. She’s close enough her breath puffs over Heejin’s warm cheeks. Her eyes flick to Heejin’s mouth, but maybe Heejin’s just imagining it.

“That tight enough?” she asks, and Heejin takes a moment to catch her breath.

“Yeah.” She nods, grins back at Hyunjin, who’s climbed onto the motorcycle and gesturing for Heejin to join her. 

Heejin hadn't expected it to be so comfortable seated up here, but with her arms wrapped around Hyunjin’s torso, her cheek pressed against Hyunjin’s shoulder, it feels much safer than it should. She’s never ridden Hyunjin’s motorbike before, Hyunjin being far too protective of it to let anyone else touch it. Heejin has to wonder what’s changed.

The motorbike revs up, a certain thrill running through Heejin as it does so, the kind of thrill that only comes with doing potentially dangerous acts, spending her nights running through the streets and acting like what her mother would describe as  _ ungodly delinquentry,  _ whatever that means.

She clings tightly to Hyunjin as they zoom through the streets, giggling whenever Hyunjin lets out a  _ whoop  _ of glee, tightening her arms reflexively when they turn a sharp corner. Time blurs together, houses and streets and trees flashing past in the blink of an eye, and Heejin lets herself shut her eyes and enjoys Hyunjin’s warmth, the wind whipping past them and stinging her cheeks and lips. 

She can’t say with any certainty how long she’s been riding for when they stop. Heejin stays pressed against Hyunjin for a little while longer before slipping off the bike, slipping her helmet off and shaking her hair out. If she were in a movie she would be captivating Hyunjin right now, glancing at her sensually and smiling at Hyunjin’s dumbfounded expression. 

As it is, Hyunjin is busy with her own helmet, locking them to the bike and tugging Heejin with her into the bushes. There’s a narrow sandy path, small enough it’s almost invisible, and leaves brush against Heejin’s legs as they walk through. 

Eventually the path widens, until they’ve walked into a small sandy cove, lit only by the moonlight, reflecting off the water in bright ripples like magic glancing off the surface. A hidden cove, away from the prying eyes of people, available only for those who know where to find it. 

Hyunjin settles herself down on the sand, gestures for Heejin to join her.

“How’d you find this place?” she mutters, eyes wide as she glances around her. 

“By accident,” Hyunjin replies. “Bike broke down here and I just happened to see the opening.”

“It’s so  _ pretty. _ ”

Hyunjin shifts beside Heejin, murmurs, “ _ yeah, _ ” quietly, then mutters something else Heejin doesn’t catch. She glances at Hyunjin in confusion, but Hyunjin just glances back with wide eyes, like she’s pretending she didn’t say a word.

Then she gasps, grabs Heejin’s arm and gestures in front of her. “ _ Look.” _

Heejin turns her head, eyes mid-roll, already expecting it to be just another trick for Hyunjin to get away with being mysterious and shit. She freezes.

It’s definitely not. 

She can’t see much from here, but small pricks of bright orange light are appearing in the cove, floating and zooming around, gathering in mass. They swirl around each other, light reflecting off the water like a mirror, lighting up the entire cove with a magical brilliance that couldn’t be found anywhere else.

_ Fireflies.  _

“ _ This  _ is what I wanted to show you,” Hyunjin whispers, then grabs Heejin’s hand tightly. “ _ Come on _ , they’re friendly.”

Heejin lets herself be dragged up by Hyunjin, stumbling along the soft sand to the edge of the water. Rocks line the cove, preventing water from splashing out onto the sand, and the fireflies hover mostly over the water. A couple spin past Heejin, dizzyingly close.

“This is amazing,” Heejin murmurs, the fireflies entrancing her and drawing her closer. “You’ve known about this and haven’t told  _ anyone? _ ”

“I wanted to show you first,” Hyunjin replies. Heejin is shocked at how truthful she sounds right now, sincerity seeping into her words. She glances at Hyunjin, catches Hyunjin staring at her right before she turns away, eyes flicking from Heejin to the fireflies.

Heejin’s heart beats faster.

There’s something so raw, so enchanting about the way Hyunjin looks right now, glowing in the light of hundreds of fireflies, reflecting in her eyes like pinpricks, that Heejin’s heart can’t stop racing. She pauses, watching as Hyunjin twirls around, an arm outstretched in front of her. 

A single firefly lands on Hyunjin’s palm.

“I’m in love with you.”

The confession comes out abruptly, Heejin’s brain-to-mouth filter completely gone, vanished, evaporated in the heat of her burning heart. Hyunjin freezes, whipping around to face Heejin. 

The firefly zips out of her grasp, and time stops.

It’s like even the fireflies have stopped moving, hovering alight in mid-air while Heejin swallows down the dread creeping up her throat like tendrils. Hyunjin looks shocked, eyes wide and mouth open - if Heejin wasn’t so afraid right now, 

Time feels frozen but Heejin feels it tick past in painful, agonising seconds where nothing happens, where Hyunjin doesn’t say a word and Heejin doesn’t either, can’t say anything, dreading Hyunjin’s response.

A wave crashed against a rock, time restarts, and Hyunjin blinks. Once. Twice. A third time, and suddenly she’s crashing into Heejin, burying her face in Heejin’s neck. Heejin squeaks.

“You  _ idiot _ ,” Hyunjin mutters. Heejin’s heart spikes. “I was meant to confess first. I had it all planned with the fireflies and shit, I can’t  _ believe  _ you.”

It takes Heejin a few moments to register Hyunjin’s words, and then it’s like all anxiety fades away, relief flooding through her.  _ Confess first.  _ Hyunjin  _ likes  _ Heejin.  _ Loves her,  _ maybe. 

Heejin giggles. “Why? You hate romantic and cheesy.”

Hyunjin’s arms squeeze Heejin tighter. She murmurs something, so quiet that Heejin almost doesn’t catch it.

“You love it, though.” A pause. Hyunjin doesn’t move. “I wanted to do something for you.”

“Are you  _ shy  _ right now?” Heejin gasps, mirth swelling up in her throat and threatening to spill into laughter.

“No!” Hyunjin retorts, just loud enough that Heejin hears it, filling her with a new-found confidence.

“Prove it.”

Hyunjin freezes, then with a careful deliberation, draws herself away from Heejin, facing her directly. Her fingers dance across Heejin’s sides, a burning warmth spreading across Heejin’s skin, trailing up her torso to cradle her face with a gentleness like she’s holding something precious, something fragile. Her heart thuds painfully with every soft touch.

“Jeon Heejin.” Hyunjin pauses, bites her lip like she’s trying to stall for time. A firefly zooms between them, circling Heejin once before zooming away again, joining the cloud once more.

Hyunjin visibly sucks in a deep breath. “Do you remember that night it was pouring and Haseul told us not to go outside but we did anyway?”

Heejin nods, smiling at the memory. They had always enjoyed ignoring Haseul’s advice, and that night had been one of the most enjoyable nights of her life, even if she had a hell of a time trying to explain to her mum why she was coughing and sneezing the next morning.

“That’s the night I knew I had fallen in love with you.” Hyunjin presses closer. Heejin’s arms wind themselves around her waist instinctively. 

“You’re the Venus to my Mars, Heejin,” Hyunjin whispers, then visibly cringes.

“You’re fucking  _ embarrassing _ .”

“Shut up, dumbass, I’m trying to be  _ romantic  _ and you’re-”

Heejin kisses Hyunjin first, presses her lips to Hyunjin’s softly, effectively shutting her up. Her fingers tangle in Hyunjin’s hoodie, tugging her closer still, melting into the kiss when Hyunjin reciprocates. Hyunjin tastes like peppermint chocolate, like ice-cream. Her touch burns Heejin’s skin, sends thrills down her spine when she bites at Heejin’s lower lip softly, playing with it between her teeth.

When they pull apart, Hyunjin is breathing heavily much like Heejin, and again, much like Heejin, a grin spreads across her face, turning her eyes to crescents and lighting up her entire face. They stand there a while, soaking up each other’s presence. Heejin can’t bring herself to say anything, her throat clogged up with something (something happy, she thinks), and resorts to resting her forehead on Hyunjin’s shoulder, breathing in the warmth of her sweater.

“Will you be my girlfriend, Heejinnie?” Hyunjin asks after a long moment of silence, stroking Heejin’s hair hesitantly.

Heejin’s breath catches in her throat, tears burning her eyes and threatening to spill over. She nods, blinks the tears away and drags herself away from Hyunjin’s warmth with reluctance, staring her in the eyes. Hyunjin still looks incredible, so naturally beautiful in the light that Heejin’s chest fills with an indescribable warmth.

“Yeah,” she replies, trying not to let her voice crack. “Of course I will, dumbass.”

This time, Hyunjin kisses her first.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic written for loona so I really hope i did them justice. ive got another (longer!!) fic in the works, so look out for that too!
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/bfpyos)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/vioietas)


End file.
